I Believe
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: "Aku masih menunggu saat dimana kau akan menjemputku."."Biarkan saja disitu.. Siapa tahu nanti saat menjemputku Yunnie lapar. Biarkan ia makan dulu sebelum kami pergi." / YunJae / BL / Oneshot / ff comeback setelah hiatus beberapa bulan. DLDR, RnR please?


Pagi itu adalah hari dimana salju turun untuk pertama kalinya pada musim dingin kali ini. Dengan matahari yang bersinar malu-malu, menemani butir-butir kristal putih yang melayang turun dengan perlahan dari langit, mendarat mulus di setiap atap bangunan, pepohonan serta rerumputan yang berada di tanah Korea Selatan. Tidak terkecuali dengan kota Seoul yang mulai terlihat putih tertutup oleh salju.

Seorang pria tua melangkah pelan dengan tongkat sebagai pendampingnya, berjalan keluar dari kamarnya di sebuah panti usiawan di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Ia melangkah tertatih-tatih, mengingat usianya yang sudah tak lagi muda—menginjak kepala tujuh. Sembari berjalan, mata doe-nya yang masih terlihat indah memperhatikan tiap butir salju yang turun. Seiring dengan itu, tatapannya melembut dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Yunho-ah..." lirihnya dengan suara yang sedikit parau. "Kapan menjemputku? Aku sudah kangen sekali padamu.."

-oo-

* * *

**Title : I Believe**

**Disclaimer : ini ff comeback (mungkin) dari XiahticLie ato Iino Sayuri. Yup, saya ganti penname lagi ._.v gakpapa kan? Castnya YunJae dari TVXQ~ Mereka saling memiliki, tapi mereka tetep punya Tuhan **

**Warning : alurnya entah lambat entah cepet..saya sendiri juga makin bingung =_= yasudah langsung saja..**

**Notes : disini Yunho 76 tahun..terus Jaejoong jadi 73 tahun ._. ****Sumpah, ini ff selesai dalam satu malam..Cuma berapa jam gitu.. dan coba dengerin lagunya pake lagu **SuJu KRY** yang **Stop Walking By** sama **The One I Love**..soalnya aku dpt feel dari situ ._.**

**ff ini terinspirasi dari tugas ujian praktek agama dimana kelasku harus ke panti jompo, dan melakukan pelayanan disana ._. Disana ternyata ada oma sama opa yang pacaran O_O dan berkat lagu diatas sm momen mereka, lahirlah ff ini *halah***

-oo-

* * *

_Happy reading, enjoy! Please leave a review, thank you :)  
_

* * *

-oo-

Pria tua yang bernama Kim—Jung—Jaejoong itu duduk tenang di kursi yang berada didepan kamarnya di panti usiawan. Secangkir teh hangat yang diletakkan suster diatas meja berbentuk bundar disebelahnya sudah berkurang setengah. Walaupun salju turun semakin deras, ia tak lagi menunjukkan minat untuk kembali menyesap teh yang masih tersisa. Selalu seperti itu. Jika ditanya, ia hanya akan menjawab: "Kusisakan untuk Yunnie.. Saat menjemputku nanti, ia mungkin akan kedinginan."

Yunnie, atau Jung Yunho adalah suami Kim Jaejoong—ya, Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang gay. Semua suster di panti usiawan mengaguminya kala Yunho dan Jaejoong pertama kali masuk ke panti. Sebab, di usia Yunho yang kala itu sudah menginjak kepala tujuh, gurat ketampanannya kala ia muda dulu masih terpancar begitu kuat. Yang terkadang membuat Yunho sendiri cukup kelimpungan karena Jaejoong yang cemburu. Namun, disamping itu, ketampanan sang seme dan kecantikan sang uke—Jaejoong—berhasil membuat mereka menjadi pasangan yang paling digemari di panti.

Hanya saja, serangan jantung merenggut nyawa Yunho tiga tahun lalu...

-oo-

_-flashback-_

_Jaejoong berjalan menuju kerumunan suster yang tengah menangis dengan perasaan bingung. Saat itu ia belum menggunakan tongkat sehingga ia masih bisa dengan leluasa berjalan._

"_Suster Chaerin, ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong, tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya ketika Lee Chaerin, salah satu perawat disana melewatinya sambil menangis._

_Chaerin terdiam sejenak ketika Jaejoong bertanya seperti itu. Bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia ingin sekali berkata yang sebenarnya pada Jaejoong, namun khawatir Jaejoong akan sangat kaget. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, bukan tidak mungkin Jaejoong akan langsung menyusul Yunho._

_Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Chaerin menjawab, "Suamimu telah pergi, Jaejoong-ssi.."_

_Sungguh suatu jawaban yang ambigu. Dan sayangnya, Jaejoong menangkap jawaban tersebut tidak seperti yang diinginkan Chaerin._

"_Pergi? Kemana? Yunnie tidak pernah mengajakku ataupun cerita padaku.." lirih Jaejoong sambil berjalan, hendak menembus lautan suster-suster yang masih menangis tanpa henti. Namun Chaering dengan lembut menggamit lengan Jaejoong, kemudian menuntunnya menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut._

"_Sssh... Nanti akan kuceritakan, Jaejoong-ssi. Jangan khawatir, sebelum pergi Yunho-ssi sudah bilang kalau ia akan menjemputmu nanti.."_

_Dan Jaejoong hanya dapat mengangguk begitu mendengar bujukan Chaerin. Ia dengan patuh mengikuti kemana Chaerin menuntunnya, tanpa tahu bahwa suaminya kini telah terbaring kaku di peti mati, ditangisi oleh belasan suster yang bekerja disana._

_-flashback end-_

-oo-

Jaejoong mengelus bulu Jiji, kucingnya yang merupakan hadiah Natal dari Yunho beberapa tahun lalu. Sambil memainkan telinga Jiji, Jaejoong bernyanyi lirih, menyanyikan lagu kenangannya bersama Yunho. Sekaligus sebagai pengisi waktu luang untuk menunggu Yunho menjemputnya.

Para suster hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang duduk tenang sembari menyanyi. Mereka sudah hafal kebiasaan baru Jaejoong tersebut sejak Yunho pergi. Selalu menyanyikan lagu-lagu lama yang romantis, yang terkadang membuat suster-suster itu bingung antara merasa simpati dan kagum akan kesetiaan Jaejoong menunggu.

Salah satu perawat pria bernama Lee Sungmin menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih terus bernyanyi. Tangan Sungmin membawa baki yang berisi makanan. "Jaejoong-ssi, ayo makan dulu.." ajak Sungmin sambil tersenyum imut. Jaejoong berhenti menyanyi, lalu menoleh kearah Sungmin dan mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Aigoo.. Wajahmu lucu sekali, Sungminnie.. Yunho pasti akan merasa senang kalau kami punya anak selucu dirimu.." puji Jaejoong yang setiap hari didengar Sungmin. Pemuda unyu itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Jaejoong, kemudian mulai mengambil piring dan sendok, lalu menyuapi Jaejoong.

Suapan pertama, Jaejoong makan dengan lahap. Begitu pula dengan suapa kedua hingga suapan kelima. Sampai pada suapan keenam, Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya saat Sungmin menyodorkan sendoknya.

"Sudah ingin berhenti, Jaejoong-ssi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne. Terima kasih, Min.. Tolong biarkan saja piringnya disini.." kata Jaejoong ketika Sungmin membereskan baki. Sungmin mengangguk sekali kemudian tersenyum pada Jaejoong sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Kebiasaan Jaejoong yang lain. Ia akan selalu menyisakan separuh makanannya sejak Yunho pergi.

"_Mungkin nanti ketika menjemputku, Yunnie lapar.. Biar ia makan dulu sebelum kami pergi.."_

Benar-benar jawaban yang memilukan. Para suster sudah menerima segala jawaban yang Jaejoong berikan. Sebenarnya ingin sekali sedikit memaksa Jaejoong agar menghabiskan makanannya, namun tidak pernah tega kala menatap mata Jaejoong yang sarat harapan. Seolah benar-benar percaya bahwa Yunho hanya pergi sementara dan bukannya pergi selamanya.

Jiji melompat turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong, ketika salju turun makin deras. Kucing abu-abu itu melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong kemudian mengeong pelan kearah majikannya yang perlahan mulai berdiri sambil tetap memperhatikannya.

"Kau ingin masuk, Jiji-yah?" Jaejoong melirik salju yang mulai bertiup semakin deras. "Kau benar, Jiji-yah.. Memang seharusnya kita masuk.. Saljunya semakin de—"

"Jae.."

Panggilan itu cukup mengagetkan Jaejoong. Perlahan-lahan, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah liring tempat suara itu berasal. Dan mata Jaejoong yang tadinya redup langsung berbinar kaget ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Yun... Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong terbata.

"Iya, Jae.. Ini aku.." balas Yunho sambil merentangkan tangannya. Sosok Yunho tidak berubah sejak ia meninggalkan Jaejoong tiga tahun lalu. Rambutnya yang memutih masih tetap sama. Kerutan di sekitar matanya yang dulu sangat disukai Jaejoong juga masih sama. Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia dalam keheningan yang tercipta. Ingin sekali Jaejoong berlari kearah Yunho dan memeluk suaminya erat-erat, namun usia tua dan keterbatasan Jaejoong menghalangi semuanya.

Seolah mengetahui pikiran Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum lembut lalu mulai melangkah kearah Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang.. Biar aku yang kesana.."

Nafas Jaejoong serasa terhenti ketika Yunho berjalan kearahnya. Mata bulat Jaejoong mengamati langkah panjang yang diambil Yunho tiap lelaki itu berjalan. Kaki Yunho masih terlihat tegap. Sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang jalannya sudah membungkuk dan harus menggunakan tongkat. Untuk sesaat, Jaejoong merasa ia tak lagi pantas mendampingi Yunho.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Joongie.." ujar Yunho, seperti membaca pikiran Jaejoong lagi. Tangan Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang tidak memegang tongkat, kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu.. Aku tetap mencintaimu dari hati, bukan dari fisik.. Bagiku, kau masih sama cantiknya seperti dulu..

Satu kalimat dari Yunho, disusul oleh sebuah pelukan hangat sukses membuat Jaejoong menitikkan airmata kerinduan yang selama ini ia tahan. Tubuh Jaejoong merosot jatuh seiring tangisnya yang semakin keras. Yunho menahan tubuh istrinya sembari tetap memeluknya dengan lembut. Bibir hati Yunho bergerak mengecupi pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Pabo..." maki Jaejoong lemah. "Kenapa lama sekali?" tangis Jaejoong semakin keras, "Aku...aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Yunho-ya.. Hiks.. Kenapa dulu kau meninggalkanku tanpa pamit, eoh?"

"Maafkan aku, Jae.. Maafkan aku yang lupa mengatakan selamat tinggal.." Yunho memeluk istrinya semakin erat. "Karena itulah, sekarang aku kembali untuk menjemputmu." Yunho mengusapkan jarinya di pipi Jaejoong, menghapus airmatanya. "Jung Jaejoongie, ikutlah denganku.."

"Kemana?" tanya Jaejoong pendek sambil menatap mata musang suaminya yang tidak berubah. Ia menyandarkan tubuh tuanya pada bahu suaminya yang sedikit mengendur akibat dimakan usia. Aaah~ Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Ke tempat yang indah, Jae.." Yunho tersenyum, "Dimana kita akan bersama lagi.. Dan dimana aku akan terus menjaga dan mendampingimu sampai kapanpun.."

Jaejoong menggeliat lemah, "Tapi aku sudah tua~" katanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak kuat berjalan sampai tempat yang indah itu? Apa Yunnie akan menggendongku?"

"Kita tidak perlu bersusah payah, Jaejoongie.." Yunho memijat lembut pelipis istrinya. Ia tahu, Jaejoong sangat suka dipijat di pelipis. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menutup matamu dan tidur.. Lalu, saat kau terbangun, kita sudah sampai."

"Oh... Mudah juga ya ternyata." Jaejoong menguap sekali, lalu bersandar makin dalam pada Yunho yang mulai menyanyikan lagu kenangan semasa mereka muda dulu sebagai lullaby. Jiji datang, dan ikut meringkuk di kaki Jaejoong. Telinga Jiji bergerak-gerak mendengar nyanyian Yunho.

"Yunho-yah.." panggil Jaejoong.

"Hm?" balas Yunho.

"Terima kasih..." kata Jaejoong, sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup, "Terima kasih sudah menjemputku."

-oo-

Sore itu, kegemparan terjadi kala suster-suster mendapati seorang Kim—Jung—Jaejoong terbaring tidak bernyawa di lorong didepan kamarnya. Jaejoong tebaring menyamping dengan Jiji yang masih setia tertidur di kaki majikannya. Mata Jaejoong tertutup rapat, dan seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya yang pucat. Menunjukkan bahwa pria cantik berusia 73 tahun itu pergi dengan tenang dan bahagia.

Ditengah-tengah kerumunan suster dan perawat, seorang Lee Chaerin tidak dapat menahan rasa harunya kala melihat senyum Jaejoong. Perawat muda itu berusaha menghapus airmatanya yang terus mengalir.

'_Jaejoong-ssi...selamat. Akhirnya Yunho-ssi menjemputmu.'_

-FIN-

-oo-

* * *

huahaha! Akhirnya aku kembali! *keluar dari bulu ketek Yunho*

sudah lama ya kayaknya aku hiatus..woah, nggak terasa *plak* dan satu lagi.. ini ff yang aku buat dalam waktu beberapa jam saja..minta tepuk tangan dong... *krik krik* yah.. habisnya kan biasanya aku bikin ff molor ampe berapa hari ._.v

satu lagi.. aku nggak akan kabur lagi, aku mau jujur disini.. untuk sementara, aku belum bisa update ff chaptered aku.. maaf banget, karena jujur, aku sekarang udah kelas 3 SMA.. aku ribut UN, apalagi aku nggak bisa ekonometri sm akuntansi T_T catatannya begini..aku **PASTI** update, tapi masih blm tahu kapan.. yang You sama Fat? itu udah setengah jadi (aku curi2 ngetik tengah malam loh) terus, juga ada oneshot cast DBSK yang udah jamuran dari jaman kapan aku bikin itu -_- terus juga ini yang ku-post karena flashdisk lupa aku taruh dimana, dan ini aku ngetiknya buru-buru banget jd gak sempat koreksi ._.v

maaf malah jadi ngoceh..aku emang author gak tau diri ._. hiatusnya lama, eh balik balik malah ngoceh ._.v maaf ya semuanya.. hehe.. *nyengir ala jaejoong*

nah..terakhir, kalo ff ini reviewnya cukup banyak, aku **janji** bakal update semuanya dalam waktu gak sampe akhir desember..krn itu tandanya masih bakal ada yg baca XD *plakk*

yasudah..review pls?

Iino Sayuri.

_#NB : you can contact me through my twitter acc lieceli96_:)_


End file.
